


The World's in Our Hands

by nabchae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, another filth cz I missed them so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabchae/pseuds/nabchae
Summary: For Hyungwon, to follow his heart or to follow his logic was the real question.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

"Hoseok, we have a problem."

A blond haired man who still cuddled up in a fluffy blanket groaned slightly to hear his lover's voice. "What?"

"We run out of money. We don't have a single dollar to buy meals today."

"How can we not have any money left?"

"What do you mean by ' _how can_ '? You spent our money to get wasted last night."

"Oh? Did I?" Hoseok slowly sat up from his position. "What should we do then?"

"The only possible thing to do _is_ , you let me go out of this house and earn some money for us."

"Nope."

"What do you mean by ' _nope_ '? We have to eat, Hoseok."

"I know, but I mean... I don't allow you to come back to that industry."

"Then you better lift your lazy ass up and get some money for us."

"You know I'm bad at anything, besides killing people."

"Then just kidnap some children and threaten their parents to give us some money."

Hoseok hummed. "I'll think about that."

That lanky beautiful man near the bed just let out a sigh. "Whatever. Just steal something for us to eat today."

"Alright." Hoseok said while pulled his lover in his embrace, hugging him fondly. "Just some meals? Or do you want an ice cream too?"

"I'd love to have an ice cream too." the latter buried his face on the crook of Hoseok's neck. "But we _really_ have to get back to work again, Hoseok. We can't live like this, we're not gonna make it until the end of the year. Or we'll end up selling this house to pay everything."

"It's so easy for you to say something like that when actually it's _my_ parents' house."

"Then let me go out to earn some money. We're not gonna have everything if you still prisoning me like this."

"But _not_ with you being a stripper again, Baby."

"Hoseok, you know the fact that me being a stripper could earn so much money in just a night, right?"

"I don't like it to know people could touch you inappropriately."

"Aw, are you jealous?" that someone caressed Hoseok's head gently. "Such a possessive bastard."

"But you love me so much, mm?"

" _Very_." the beauty smiled, _soft_. "I don't know what was into me that time, what made me agree to be a psycho's baby."

"Because I can give you the best fuck you ever tasted? Because I'm a great kisser?"

"Well, maybe."

"You have to learn _not_ to worry about anything, My Baby. Didn't I promise to provide anything you want, huh? Even if I have to kill someone, I'll definitely do _anything_ for you."

"Mm, I know."

"Let me fuck you before I get something for us to eat later."

"Okay then." Hoseok's lover smirked seductively. "Fuck me now, My Love."

"Hyungwon-ah, can you serve this to our VIP room number two?"

"Alright." a beautiful black haired man nodded in understandment. "Number two?"

"Yes." Hyungwon's co-worker put a tray of some glasses on the beauty's hands. "I have to serve another VIP room."

"Don't worry, I got it." Hyungwon smiled to the latter before walked towards the VIP room's alley. He then knocked the room number two's door twice while stepped inside. "Your order, Gentlemen."

" _Hey_ -" a tan muscular man gently held Hyungwon's hand after the latter put the tray down on the glass table. "-are you coming alone?"

"I'm a waiter here, Sir." Hyungwon smiled to that someone. _Seems like he's drunk..._

"We're sorry for that. He's drunk." a brown haired man some feet apart from Hyungwon said, _easy_. 

"Hyung, you're drunk." another black haired man tried to peel the muscular man's grip on Hyungwon's wrist. "Let him go, you'll make him uncomfortable."

"Why don't you accompany me for a while? I'm lonely..."

"Hyunwoo hyung, stop it-!"

Hyungwon examined the man in front of him in silence. _He looks like a rich guy, maybe I can use him to get some money tonight? But, will Hoseok be upset if I let someone else touches me?_

"Hyung, he's just a waiter. He has some works to do, don't do this." the black haired man still tried to make his drunk friend let go off Hyungwon's hand.

"You're so beautiful..." the man slurred. "... accompany me tonight, I'll pay you..."

To hear the word ' _pay_ ' Hyungwon's eyes suddenly sparked in excitement. _I should steal his card and let Hoseok empties the amount then..._ "I apologize, Sir. But it's not my job to accompany you since I'm just a regular waiter. Maybe I can get you some women for the night?"

"No..." the drunk man, Hyunwoo, shook his head in an instant. "I just want _you_... please..."

"Hyunwoo hyung, _don't_ -" the brown haired man then grinned apologetically to Hyungwon. "I'm so sorry for this."

"It's okay, Sir. It's not the first time for me." Hyungwon replied, _polite_. 

"It's not your first time, right? Then accompany me tonight..." that muscular black haired man pulled Hyungwon in his hug rather easily, since the beauty's size _not_ more than a half of him. 

"Hyunwoo hyung!"

Hyungwon raised his hand. "It's okay, Sir. I can handle this."

"Mm... what's your name? You smell so good..."

"I'm Hyungwon, Sir. Nice to meet you." 

"I'm Hyunwoo..."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hyunwoo."

"Mm..." Hyunwoo tightening his hug on Hyungwon's body, nose and lips desperately brushing along the soft skin of the latter's neck. "So soft..."

"Sir, I can accompany you for the night, but please don't do something like this. I already have a boyfriend."

"Oh?" Hyunwoo looked up from Hyungwon's neck with his own hazy gaze. "You already have a lover? He's such a lucky bastard."

"Well... he is." Hyungwon smiled to Hyunwoo's other friends who still eyeing him pitifully. "It's okay, Sir. I'm fine." he assured. 

"How's he? Is he as muscular as me?"

"Yes." Hyungwon back to focusing himself on Hyunwoo's slurred question. 

"Will he come here to pick you up later?"

"Yes." 

"If he's not as good as me, would you like to dump him and be my lover instead?"

To be honest, that offer was _so_ tempting to Hyungwon because he actually struggled to live with Hoseok's psycho self all these years. No certainty of their future, _of course_ , but damn it, he loves Hoseok a little _too_ much to begin with. 

"Maybe you can meet him later and ask about that."

"Mm-mm, I will..." Hyunwoo nodded for some times before rubbing his temple. "Ah... so dizzy..."

Hyungwon kept eyeing that drunk someone until he fell unconscious beside him. _Well, he's already gone? This fast?_

"He's asleep now, Sir. You can leave him alone, we're sorry for the inconvenience." the brown haired man smiled to Hyungwon, apologetic. 

"Don't be sorry, Sir. I'm fine." Hyungwon smiled back to the duo and sat up from his position. "I'll take my leave now, then."

"Thank you."

Hyungwon closed the door gently as such happy smile bloomed onto his face. 

"Hey, what takes you so long? Inseong said- _ummh_ -!" 

Hyungwon wasted no time to abuse his lover's lips the exact second the blonde appeared in his eyes. "You better love me more or I'll kill you, Hoseok."

"What do you mean?" Hoseok licked his boyfriend's bottom lip as his big hands softly kneaded Hyungwon's butt. "You look so happy."

"I stole a card from a VIP customer, you better emptying it before he recovers from his hangover." Hyungwon blindly slided a card in his hand to Hoseok's jacket pocket. "What do you say? Huh?"

"I'm blessed to have such angelic partner in crime like you." Hoseok back to attach his lips to his lover's thick ones. "What do you want tonight, since you're this amazing to me?"

"Rough fuck all night long will be great, don't you think?"

Hoseok smirked on the beauty's lips, _sly_. "I'll grant anything you say, My Baby."

"How much money that he has?"

Hoseok glanced up to the bed where his lover staring back at him with such adorable drowsy blinks. "Almost four million dollars."

" _WHAT_." Hyungwon's jaw slacked in disbelief. "He's indeed a wealthy man."

The blonde made his way back to the bed and gently hugging his boyfriend. "I'm sorry."

"Huh? Why are you apologizing, all of sudden?"

"You deserve all the great things in this world, but I can't give you any. You must be regretting it right, to be with me?"

Hyungwon buried his face deeper on Hoseok's bare chest. "Are you drunk? I don't understand what you're saying."

"If only you weren't tied with me, you'll definitely has amazing partner right now. Who's wealthy and would never bring any misery to you... not like _me_."

"Stop that." 

"Are you regretting it? To be with me?"

"No." Hyungwon answered, matter of factly. " _Never_."

" _Eally_?"

"Mm, _eally_." the beauty looked up to meet Hoseok's dark mesmerizing orbs. "But seriously, you _have_ _to_ stop being an insecure jerk all the time and love me harder."

"I just don't want you to regret everything even if I already fall this deep for you..."

"You swore to love me forever, right? Do you want stop now, huh?"

"Impossible." Hoseok leaned down to peck his lover's lips, _fond_. "I prefer to kill myself than stop loving you. Because it would _never_ happen, anyway."

" _Eally_?"

"Mm, _eally_." Hoseok smiled, _sincere_. "I want to be with you forever, but if you meet someone who's much better than me later... I'll considering it again."

"Alright." Hyungwon run his fingertips over Hoseok's bare back. "If you dare to let me go, I promise I'll kill you with my very _own_ hands."

"Mm, sounds fair enough." Hoseok nipped on the beauty's jaw. "I love you so much, Beautiful Baby."

"I love you more, My Love."

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

"I'll get it."

"No, you stay here." Hoseok moved away from the bed before wore his boxer in one quick movement. "Don't come out if I don't call you, okay?"

"Okay." Hyungwon nodded obediently. 

Hoseok walked out from their room, closing the door softly before back to resuming his steps to the front door. He peeked through the key hole and frowned.

_ Who's that? _

"Yes?" the blonde opened the front door seconds after. "Can I help you?"

There was a tan muscular man standing some feet in front of Hoseok with confused face. "Is Hyungwon here?"

Hoseok blinked. _It must be the owner of that card My Baby stole last night._ "I'm sorry, why are you asking about my boyfriend?"

That muscular man eyeing Hoseok's half naked figure with such unreadable expression. "You're _his_ boyfriend?"

"Yes." Hoseok nodded in an instant. "We've been together for more than five years. What do you want? What did My Baby do wrong to you?"

"I want to ask him about something."

"But he's sleeping right now." Hoseok replied, _easy_. "Maybe you can come here later at noon."

"Alright." that someone agreed almost immediately. "Tell him Hyunwoo wants to meet him."

" _Tch_. Hyunwoo? You have _no_ right to be that casual with my boyfriend."

"Why?" Hyunwoo smirked, _sly_. "Are you scared that I might take him away from you?"

"He loves me, though. It would _never_ happen."

"Are you sure?" Hyunwoo smirked wider. "You know the fact that I _definitely_ could love him better than you, right?"

" _You_ -!" Hoseok almost threw his fist on that someone's face but something stopped him to do so.

_ Well, he's not wrong either... _

He retreated his hand back.

_ Hyungwon definitely deserve someone like him more than me... _

"Hoseok, Love? Are you okay?" Hyungwon who saw his lover walked inside their room with such gloom expression, slowly made his way to the edge of the bed to reach for the blonde's hand. "Hey, talk to me."

"I'm fine." Hoseok smiled, _forced_. "Let's go back to sleep."

"Mm." Hyungwon let his boyfriend pulled him tight in his hug like he was afraid to let go. "If something happened, you promise to tell me, right?"

"Mm."

"Who was coming before?"

"The owner of the card."

Hyungwon blinked on Hoseok's chest. "Hyunwoo-ssi?"

"How do you know his name?"

"He was drunk last night and introduced himself to me, of course I know his name."

"He was drunk?" Hoseok gently pushed Hyungwon's body apart from his own. "Then how could he remember your name? How could he know you live here? What did you do with him last night? Tell me."

"I don't know." Hyungwon shook his head. "I didn't tell him where I live, I also didn't do anything with him. I swear to God, Hoseok. You believe in me, right?"

Hoseok licked his lips. "Seems like he's taking a liking to you, though."

"What?!"

"I know you don't have any growing feelings with him because you love me so much, but... you _do_ know the fact that you're so beautiful, right?" 

Hyungwon tilted his head as Hoseok fondly lifted his chin to examine his face. 

"My beautiful baby..." Hoseok left a soft kiss on Hyungwon's cheek. "All mine."

"Mm." Hyungwon moved his face to capture the blonde's lips with his own. "I'm all yours."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where did you get this milk? Not in the usual store?"

"There's a new opening store downtown, and it's actually quite packed." Hoseok made his way to his lover's side and hugged him fondly. "Is it tasty?"

"Mm." Hyungwon nodded while leaned his side face on Hoseok's chest. "You really know me so well."

"Who are you fooling, huh?" the blonde left a deep kiss on his beautiful boyfriend's forehead. "You _do_ know that you'll always be my first priority until my last breath, hmm?"

"Don't say something like that." Hyungwon gently hugged his blonde's waist after finishing his gulp. "Just _don't_."

"Are you afraid that I'll leave you someday?"

Hyungwon just fisted his lover's back shirt tight in return. 

"It would _never_ happen, even in million years." Hoseok rested his chin on the top of Hyungwon's head. "I even _can't_ imagine my life without you. Maybe I really can't live without you for now. You're my everything, Hyungwon."

"Mm..." Hyungwon buried his face deeper on his boyfriend's chest. "I love you so much, Hoseok. Please don't give up on me..."

"I promise, my little angel." Hoseok hugged his lover tighter. " _Don't_ \- don't ever regretting your choice to be with me from the start."

" _Never_." Hyungwon left some kitten kisses on the blonde's collarbones. "You know you're my whole world, you insecure bastard."

"I know."

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

Both Hyungwon and Hoseok didn't break their hug, but shared an indescribable glances towards each other. 

"It must be the owner of the card."

"Huh?"

"He asked for you before, but I said you're still sleeping. So he comes back now."

"It's alright, I got it." Hyungwon stole a quick peck on Hoseok's full lips before detached his body from the latter's strong arms. 

"If he starts to threatening you, don't forget what I teach you, Baby."

"Understood." Hyungwon bent down in front of the key hole, made sure that Hoseok guessed the right visitor. "Yes- _ah_ , Hyunwoo-ssi?" he faked to look surprised, while a small smile bloomed on his face. "May I help you?"

"Your boyfriend isn't home?"

"He's inside." Hyungwon pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "Do you have any appointment with him?"

"No." Hyunwoo shrugged. "May I have a word with you, Hyungwon-ssi?"

"Oh, of course." 

The tan muscular man was quick to take a hold of Hyungwon's doorknob and shut the wooden thing close seconds after. "Actually... I need your help."

"But, Sir- can you please step back a little? You're too close." Hyungwon put his palms in between their bodies, attempted to make some spaces. "I don't want my boyfriend to have a wrong assumption."

"Well, you love him so much, huh?"

Hyungwon leaned on the door frame as Hyunwoo took a step back from him. "I do, with my whole life."

And the latter let out a sly smirk to hear that. "Does he also feel the same way towards you?"

"Of course." Hyungwon blinked to the other, _confused_. "What do you mean anyway? What's the correlation between my relationship with you, asking me for a help?"

" _Ah_ , yeah. My bad." Hyunwoo grinned. "To be honest, I lost my debit card last night."

"Oh, really? Where did you lose it?"

"I don't know." Hyunwoo sighed. "Maybe somewhere in the club? My boys said I was really drunk last night, so..."

" _Ah_." Hyungwon smiled in understandment. "I'm sorry to hear that, Hyunwoo-ssi. I'll help you to ask to the club employees later, maybe they found it somewhere."

"Oh, you will?" Hyunwoo's eyes lit up in excitement. "Thank you very much!"

"No, no. Don't mention it." Hyungwon waved his hands casually. "I'm just trying to help."

"Then... can I have you number?"

Hyungwon grinned, _apologetic_. "I'm sorry, Sir, but I don't have a phone."

Hyunwoo tilted his head in disbelief. "You don't? How can? Is it because your boyfriend prohibits you to have one?"

"No, no." Hyungwon waved his hands again. "We... don't have phones, _yeah_. It's not because we don't believe in each other or else, but... _well_ , we can't afford to buy one. We're actually not having much money, to be honest."

"Seriously?" Hyunwoo was speechless to hear that. " _You_ \- but this house-"

"Don't get me wrong." Hyungwon laughed. "This house is basically belongs to my boyfriend's parents. But since they moved out in Anyang, they let him make use of it. But beside that, we really have nothing."

Hyunwoo still couldn't find his words.

"I'm not complaining, though." Hyungwon laughed again, _easy_. "I'm fine with everything, as long as I have him near my reach. We also don't need those kind of things, anyway."

"Don't say that you're working in the club to provided anything for both of you?"

"No." Hyungwon shook his head with a smile. "I just working if he allows me to, _besides_ , it's already _none_ of your business, right, Hyunwoo-ssi?"

"Listen, Hyungwon. I just concerned with you. You deserve-"

"If there's nothing more, I'm gonna go back inside." Hyungwon cut off the latter's words just like that. "Don't worry. It's not your place to have that kind of emotion towards me to begin with."

"May I see your boyfriend right now?"

Hyungwon was taken aback with the sudden question. "What do you need him for?"

"I just want to ask him about something."

"What something?" Hyungwon asked while his hand moved in its own to open the wooden thing behind him. "I warned you in advance, _don't_ insult him. He's quite handful."

"Yet you love him so much." Hyunwoo then smiled to Hoseok in the dining room. "Hi, there. I'm Hyunwoo, Hyungwon's customer last night."

"And?" Hoseok blinked to that someone, _uninterested_. "Are you trying to hitting on My Baby?"

"Love." Hyungwon shook his head to his lover. "Try _not_ to have some negative thoughts on others, hmm?"

"Then what does he want?" Hoseok slowly waved his hand to his lover, asked him to come closer. 

"Hey, Sir." Hyunwoo smirked to Hoseok, _sly_. "Someday, if you _finally_ realize it that I'm much more capable to love your boyfriend better than you, would you consider it to give him to me?"

_ Bang! _

Hoseok harshly slammed the table in front of him. "Do you really think you can love him better than me?"

"Shh, shh. _Enough_." Hyungwon pushed Hoseok's shoulders down as the blonde tried to stand up from his seat. "Is _that_ what you want to ask him?" he then looked over his shoulder to meet with Hyunwoo's teasing gaze. "You got your answer already, now please leave."

"Oh? Is he already answering me? He asked me back, Beautiful, not answering me."

_ Crang! _

Hoseok threw a glass he gripped to the wall, some inches away from Hyunwoo's head. "Get out." 

"You know you have _nothing_ but violence in your blood, right?" Hyunwoo wiped off some tiny glass shards on his shoulder. "It's such a pity for an angelic human being like him wants to stay by your side all these time."

" _You_ -!"

"Stay here." Hyungwon back to push Hoseok down to his seat before strided closer to Hyunwoo and dragged him out of his house. "What do you want actually? He _never_ annoys you, why's it so important for you to insult him?!"

"Why? Didn't _you_ ask me to ask such question to him last night?"

Hyungwon's eyes widen in surprise. "Weren't you drunk last night? How can you-"

"Do you really think... that I severely drunk last night, hmm?" Hyunwoo smirked, challenged. "You'll fall for me fast enough, Beautiful Baby." he then slowly stretched his hand to touch Hyungwon's cheek. "Such a beauty."

_ Plak! _

"You have _no_ right to touch him with your nasty hand." Hoseok was quick to pull his lover behind his body. "And you better keep it in mind, that it's such a waste of time for you to ask something unimportant like that. Because, I would _never_ give him to you, even in your wildest dream."

_ Blam! _

Hoseok slammed the door close and locked it seconds after, _furious_. 

"Love..." Hyungwon gently hugged his boyfriend tight from behind, tried to soothe Hoseok's heart that still flamed in anger. "... don't listen to anything he said. You know that I love you beyond everything, right?"

"I know." Hoseok exhaled a long sigh. "But maybe he's right..."

"About what?"

"That I just have violence?" Hoseok softly turned his body and let Hyungwon hugged him again. "I should press down my killing instinct, but how can I do that?"

The beauty laughed, _easy_. "Just take baby steps to do that. Don't overdo it or you'll get stressed."

"Mm, you really understand me so well." Hoseok leaned down to kiss the corner of his lover's lips. "But anyway, why was he here?" he asked while walking towards the kitchen, still with Hyungwon latched on his side. 

"He asked about the card." Hyungwon whispered on the crook of his blonde's neck.

"I knew it." Hoseok bit his bottom lips for a moment. "Then, is he suspecting you?"

"No?" Hyungwon run his palm over Hoseok's clothed back. "But I can _really_ feel that there's something fishy about all of this."

"Do you think... he actually already knows that you stole his card?"

Hyungwon nodded. "I bet he _already_ knows it."

*

"Your papers, Hyung."

"Thank you, Joo."

The brown haired man in front of that certain muscular man just scratched his forehead in return. "Why are you suddenly asking me to investigate this guy? Aren't you take a liking to that club waiter?"

"This guy..." that someone knocked his finger above the paper. "... is that club waiter's boyfriend." 

"What? _Wait_ \- Hyunwoo hyung, what's your plan actually? You're not planning to destroy their relationship, right?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not the right thing to do if you want to woo someone." 

"Jooheon, I met them already." Hyunwoo sighed to his little brother. "And they really love each other _too_ much, so I have _no_ choice but to take away that beauty with my own way."

"Hyung, Shin Hoseok isn't an ordinary people."

"I know." Hyunwoo scanning through the papers, remembering any interesting details about his opponent. "He has countless crime scenes, but how could nobody arrest him? Is he that immune?"

"No, actually." Jooheon shrugged. "Because he always left no traces in his crime places, _moreover_ , he always has good alibis to cover himself. So... the police doesn't have enough proofs to arrest him."

"How about these CCTV records or else?"

"He gets some help from someone to cut off all the records, so he's basically _very_ clean."

"Someone?" Hyunwoo slowly leaned his back. "It must be the angel's doing." he then crossed his arms in front of his chest, _smug_. "Actually I'm quite amazed to know there's Bonnie and Clyde right before my eyes." a sly smile bloomed on his face second after. "What an interesting couple."

"Mr. Sohn, welcome back." 

Hyunwoo smiled to the waiter near the front door. "Does Hyungwon have the shift tonight?"

"He has evening shift today, Sir, so he'll leave early."

"What time he'll be finished working, then?"

"8 p.m., Sir."

"Tell your manager I want Hyungwon to personally serve me until he finished his job for the day." Hyunwoo glanced to his watch. _Still half an hour left, it's quite enough to have him for myself._ And just to think about it succeed to make Hyunwoo felt butterflies flew all over his stomach. "I'm gonna be in my usual room."

"Yes, Sir."

Hyunwoo walked in the VIP room alley at ease, sometimes nodded to some waiters who greeted him politely. 

_ Click. _

He slowly opened the door while exhaled a long sigh to ease his sudden erratic heartbeats. 

_ Damn you, Hyunwoo, you act like a highschool girl... _

_ Knock, knock.  _

"Your order, Sir."

"May I have the honor to be accompanied by you right now, Beautiful?"

That certain waiter gently put the tray he brought above the glass table. "What do you want?"

Hyunwoo giggled while patting a seat near him. "Come here."

Hyungwon did as told, but still kept some safe distance in between. "Are you coming alone?"

"Mm." Hyunwoo moved closer to the beauty. "My boys are busy tonight."

"Don't be too close." Hyungwon moved again on his seat. 

"Or what? Your boyfriend will be mad at me?"

"I'm agree to accompany you, Sir, but _please_ respect me as someone who already has a lover."

Hyunwoo hummed in amusement. "Your boyfriend is really lucky to have you, hmm? You're immune to all temptations."

"I'm loyal to one person only, Sir. Thank you for your compliment."

"Will he be here after this?"

"Yes." Hyungwon softly poured the wine Hyunwoo ordered to a glass before gave it to the other. "He always picks me up after work."

"Why?" Hyunwoo took a sip of the wine. "Is he afraid that something bad will happened to you? Or because he doesn't believe you?"

"The first one, _yes_. He's a protective like that."

"Where do you usually go after that?"

"Dinner, or some night walks." Hyungwon glanced up to meet the latter's brown eyes. "Why are you suddenly asking about that? Are you take a liking to my boyfriend?"

Hyunwoo choked in his wine to hear that. "Why should I take a liking to your boyfriend? I love someone who's delicate and beautiful, though. Like _you_."

"Don't get too close." Hyungwon pushed Hyunwoo's forehead away when that someone leaned closer to his ear. 

"Come on, Hyungwon." Hyunwoo let out a sigh. "I can give you everything you want. All you have to do is _ask_."

"Thank you for your offer but _no_." Hyungwon back to refill Hyunwoo's empty glass. "I don't need anything, though, as long as I have my boyfriend near my reach."

"You sure love him so much, huh?"

" _Very_." Hyungwon sat up from his position, ready to leave as his shift nearly came to an end.

"But I swear I can love you better than him, Hyungwon."

" _No_." the said beauty shook his head in an instant. "No one could love me better than him, Hyunwoo. _No one_ could."


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't have to use your gloves, Hoseok. It's summer, you know?"

"Just incase." Hoseok kissed the back of his lover's hand repeatedly. "This world we're living right now is full of crazy humans, we better prepare for war at anytime."

"Alright, alright." Hyungwon gave up a little to easily, _like usual_. It was _no_ use to argue with his boyfriend in something like this anyway. "What do you want to eat right now?"

"You."

"Ish, come on. I mean for the food." Hyungwon glanced to some bunch of drunk men on the bench some feet away from him. 

"Ramyeon?"

And Hyungwon's danger instinct started to kick in after he saw one of those men sluggishly walked towards him. "Love, _don't_." he gripped Hoseok's wrist as the blonde was ready to swing his hand to that drunk someone. 

"Hey, Beautiful. May I- know your name?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Hyungwon asked back, _uninterested_.

"Tch, I just want to know your name."

"Do you have any business with me? If you don't, then I suggest you to leave me alone for now. Don't you know my boyfriend is ready to punch you at this exact moment?"

"Come on, what's so wrong about asking your name? Don't play hard to get."

_ Bugh! _

"You're really getting in my nerves." Hoseok glanced to that someone who already fell down to the ground. "You know his hand linked to me and you still dare to ask for his name?"

"Hoseok, _stop_." Hyungwon patted his boyfriend's chest for a moment. "You'll gather people attentions..."

" _Hey_." the rest of those drunk men started to surround Hyungwon and Hoseok in some wobbly steps. "What did you do to him? Do you think it's good to knock people out like this?"

"Why don't you ask your friend yourself, huh?" Hoseok didn't even spare them a second glance. "If he didn't try to hitting on my boyfriend first, I would never hurt him, though. I never hit drunk people like all of you, Losers."

Hyungwon rubbed his face in desperation. _It's not gonna end well, I'm positive of it_. "Hoseok, enough-"

" _No_." Hoseok as stubborn as he was, slowly crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Apologize to My Baby."

"You hit my friend, how could we're the one who's apologizing?"

"So you're refusing?"

_ Bugh! Bugh! _

Hyungwon let out a hopeless sigh, secretly praying that no one would call the police or simply looking at their direction.

" _Love_ \- Love, stop. _Enough_." the beauty dragged Hoseok away from those drunk people who already laid down on the ground. "We better leave this place quickly or it'll turns out to be a mess later."

"Those bunch of losers, really..." Hoseok sighed. "... they make my gloves dirty."

"I'll get you the new one later, okay?"

"You will? _Eally_?"

"Mm." Hyungwon nodded in assurance. "But you really have to press down your killing instinct, you know? You'll get the whole Seoul citizens bloody if you keep being like this."

"It's totally depend on their behavior towards me." Hoseok let his boyfriend back to intertwine their hands together after he threw away the gloves he just used. "I don't like it to know someone else hitting on you like that."

"Are you jealous?" Hyungwon teased. "Aw, cute."

"Shut up." 

"You do know that I'm all yours from head to toe, yet you're still hurting people out of jealousy?"

"Why? Can't I?" Hoseok blinked to Hyungwon, _annoyed_. "You're mine!"

"Okay, okay." Hyungwon sighed in defeat. "I'm so sorry for that, alright? Let me kiss you to make up for it."

Hoseok smiled to the offer, knowing well that he _couldn't_ resist any kind of temptations his lover gave on his hands.

"Ah- _ah_ , slowly-" Hyungwon lightly slapped Hoseok's neck but made no effort to push him away. "Mmh-! Don't bit my tongue, you jerk!" 

"Baby, you know what..." the blonde sucked the remaining saliva on his lover's bottom lip before retreated his head.

"What?" Hyungwon's heart always sensed something bad happened if Hoseok started his sentences like _that_. 

"I accidentally pressed one of their's pulse point too tight before."

"You accidentally killed one of them?" Hyungwon asked, but _wasn't_ entirely shocked. He knew his lover's strength since the first time anyway.

"I couldn't feel my thumb before, so I accidentally pressed too hard."

"The good thing is, you wore your gloves." Hyungwon smiled to see Hoseok left some kitten kisses on his knuckles. "So no fingerprints would appear on their bodies."

"Right? What did I say about that? We better prepare for anything."

"Alright, alright."

"What? How could you walk away so easily after killing a drunk citizen, huh?"

Both Hoseok and Hyungwon stopped in their walks after seeing a person standing some feet in front of them, face unclear from the dimmed lighting inside the alley.

"Do we know you?" Hyungwon asked, _unsure_.

"Of course." that someone replied in an instant. "Or I'll be hurted, Hyungwon-ah."

The said beauty's eyes widen in surprise. "Hyunwoo-ssi?"

"Hello, Beautiful. We meet again."

Hoseok out of instinct blocked Hyungwon's body with his right hand, pulling the latter to stick close to his own muscular ones.

"What's with that gesture, Sir? It's not like I want to snatch him away from you, _yet_."

"What do you want?" Hoseok asked, _harsh_. "Didn't you already meet My Baby yesterday?"

"Oh, I'm not here to talk about it, though." that tan muscular man stepped closer to them, revealing his face that already adorned with such big dangerous grin. "I'm here to tell you... that I happened to accidentally recording that incident from before. So I can assure you, that I have a clear evidence to take you to the police."

Hoseok tilted his head. "So? You want to make a deal with us?"

"How can you be this smart, huh?" Hyunwoo grinned wider. "Well, Hyungwon doesn't have you for nothing, then."

"Shut up!"

"Love, calm down." Hyungwon rubbed his lover's back soothingly, tried to ease his heart. "Did you really record that incident, Hyunwoo-ssi?" he then asked to that certain someone from behind Hoseok's shoulder. "How could we be sure if you're not manipulating us, then?"

"Have a look, then." Hyunwoo raised his phone in his hand and pressed something on its screen. 

"Damn it." Hoseok cursed under his breath after he saw the video in Hyunwoo's phone.

"To be honest, I also have plenty more of your crime scenes. Too bad the police couldn't arrest you, eh?"

"Why are you doing this?" Hyungwon glanced up to Hyunwoo in annoyance. "What did we do wrong to you? We never-"

"Come on, Beautiful." Hyunwoo smiled in return, full of fondness. "Do you really think that rich people are dumb? Well okay, maybe some of them, _yes_. But I definitely am _not_." 

"What do you mean?"

"How if I tell you that I actually planted a GPS in my card, so I would _definitely_ know who touches it, where is it right now, and where does the amount go?" Hyunwoo tilted his head, _smug_. "How does it sound? Are you scared that I'll report it to the police if you already robbed me?"

"If you want to do it, you'll definitely do it without us knowing, right? Then what's your actual plan now?" Hoseok gently tightening his grip on Hyungwon's waist. "What do you want?"

"Like you already guessed it before, little criminal, I'm here to make a deal with you."

"What deal?" Hyungwon voiced out, body tensed in cautiousness.

"I want your criminal boyfriend to do a certain task for me and I'll give everything you want in return." 

"Task?" Hoseok blinked skeptically. "How could we know it that you won't fool us in return?"

"It's definitely not a hard task, little criminal. I guarantee you myself."

"If it's not a hard task, why don't you do it yourself?" Hyungwon gritted his teeth. "Do you think you can make use of us because you're wealthy?"

"Don't say something like that, My Hyungwon. I just want to make a deal with your boyfriend. Consider it as a compensate for using my three million dollars."

"You're threatening me now, huh?" Hoseok pulled Hyungwon much closer to his back. "Do you really think that I'll be scared of you?"

"Come to think of it, Bonnie and Clyde." Hyunwoo shrugged, _sly_. "I won't report you to the police, I even will delete these evidents. I also will provide anything you need. Money? House? Car? You name it, and I'll give them all to you."

Hyungwon slowly fisted Hoseok's jacket sleeve in his hand. "And what do you want from us in return?"

"I just want your criminal boyfriend to get rid of some annoying pests."

"Just it?" Hoseok tilted his head, didn't really believe the other that it would gonna be _that_ easy. 

"And I want you to give him to me." Hyunwoo pointed Hyungwon with his chin. "Just it."

"Are you insane?" Hoseok growled. "I would _never_ give him to you!"

"Tell me, Criminal..." Hyunwoo shoved his hands in his long coat pockets. "... what's the difference between you give him to me now or I'll take him by myself after I throw you inside the prison?"

Hoseok's hand in Hyungwon's waist trembled for a moment. 

"Nothing, right?" Hyunwoo took some steps closer to the couple. "Actually it doesn't matter if you don't want to give him to me now, because I'll definitely have some plenty of time to chase him after you rotting in the prison later. You can't protect him if you're in prison, right?"

"Then if you want to throw him into the prison..." Hyungwon gently squeezed his lover's clothed bicep in his palms. "... throw me along too."

"Baby-" Hoseok turned his head to face his boyfriend in instant. "-what do you mean? No. _Don't_."

"But I don't want to face the world alone. I want to be near you." 

"Well, well. What a beautiful scene." Hyunwoo clapped his hands in amusement. "You're willing to be rotting in prison too just for the sake of not separating with this criminal?"

"Watch your mouth." Hyungwon hissed to the man some inches in front of him. "You don't know anything about us, so you have no right to call my boyfriend like _that_."

"Can't I?" Hyunwoo blinked to the beauty. "I got enough evidences to charge him with death sentence, Hyungwon, and you still stand up for him like this?"

"He's everything I have." Hyungwon squeezed his boyfriend's bicep harder to restrain a drip of tears from falling. "Do you think that I don't know about anything he does all these years? I know it, Hyunwoo. Sometimes I ask him to do such crime for us too. So if you want to charge him with death sentence, you have to charge me too."

"Baby, stop it." Hoseok let out a sigh before left a soft kiss on Hyungwon's jaw. " _Enough_. You don't have to say something like that, just put everything on me."

" _No_!" and a drip of tears finally fell from the beauty's eyes. "I won't let you face everything alone, I promised you I'll always by your side forever, right?" 

"Actually, it's quite touching to watch." Hyunwoo smiled, _dangerous_. "But I'm sorry, I don't have enough patience to wait. Can I have the answer now?"

Hoseok contemplating his answers for a moment. _Damn it, I don't have any choices than to agree. Whatever the options I choose, he'll still take My Baby away from me..._

"I'll get rid of those annoying pests for you." Hoseok said, _easy_. "But _don't_ touch my boyfriend."

"Oh come on, share him a little with me." Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows, _cocky_. "Didn't I promise to provide both of you with everything? Can't you let him do something for me too?"

"I don't allow you to have him." Hoseok replied, _cold_. "How about I'll get rid of those pests for you and you delete all the evidences? I don't need you to provide everything for us."

"Then give me back my three million dollars." 

Hyungwon's eyes widen in surprise. _Is he crazy? Me and Hoseok already spent some of it-_

" _Deal_." Hoseok replied without much thoughts. "I'll make sure to give your card back with complete amount, so you can rest assured."

"Looks like I underestimated your bond, huh? You both really Bonnie and Clyde in real life, hmm? Protect each other's back even if you have to facing death?" Hyunwoo took some steps closer to them again. "Such a shame for a beauty like you spending your life with a criminal like him." he said while caressed Hyungwon's cheek gently. 

"Don't touch him." Hoseok pushed Hyunwoo's hand away from Hyungwon's face. "He's mine for life and you have _no_ right to have even a little contact with him."

"I understand why you're become _this_ possessive over him. It's such a blessing to have an angelic human being as yours, right? Because you know there's _nobody_ want to be a criminal's lover, except him."

"Enough, Love. Control yourself." Hyungwon was quick to hug Hoseok's arm when the other was ready to launch an attack to Hyunwoo. "He's just playing with your emotion. Take a deep breath."

"Wow." Hyunwoo blinked in awe. "You _do_ know how to tame a beast like him, huh?"

"Hyunwoo-ssi, you better mind your words from now on." Hyungwon gently intertwined his hand with Hoseok's. "Just because we reached a deal together, doesn't mean you can call my lover as you like."

"Then what should I call him with?"

"Hoseok." Hyungwon answered for his boyfriend. "Alright, then. If there's nothing more, we'll take our leave right now." Hyungwon offered a small forced smile to the latter. "Good night."

Hyunwoo eyeing the couple's backs that slowly walking away from his sight. "What a shame, Hyungwon. You could be mine instead." a sly smile bloomed on his face seconds after. "But no need to rush everything, eh? You'll surely come back to me sooner or later, anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

"You look troubled."

"Of course." Hyungwon opened his mouth to let his lover slipped his tongue inside. 

"Are you thinking about that bastard?"

"I keep thinking about our deal with him." Hyungwon licked his bottom lip after Hoseok sucked on it. "He's a real deal. He's insane."

"Indeed."

"But, how can we give him the money back, Love? We already spent some of it, right?"

"Looks like we have to sell this house for covering it."

"Love-" Hyungwon was speechless, _for real_. "Then where are we gonna live after that?"

"We can rent a room later, don't worry too much about it."

"What do you mean by ' _don't worry_ '?" Hyungwon cupped the blonde's cheeks in confusion. "We're gonna be a homeless person soon."

"Baby, you know the fact that _that_ bastard is really sly, right? Whatever the options are, he wants to ruin me _and_ take you away from me. And I would _never_ let that happen. You're the only thing I got right in this life, I can't lose you for everything even if I have to die."

"Love, listen. I really am okay to be prisoned with you, I-"

" _No_." Hoseok cut off the latter's words just like that. "An angelic prince like you don't deserve to be treated as a trash. You have the right to find your happiness outside while living a normal life like anyone else, and definitely _not_ to join me in prison."

"But how about you? How if he really planning to throw you inside the prison?"

"Are you worrying me, hmm?"

"Love, I'm serious." Hyungwon fisted Hoseok's pyjama shirt tight. "You know I need you to always near..."

"Beautiful Baby, listen to me." Hoseok blindly peeled his boyfriend's fist on his shirt, _gentle_. "Like that bastard said before, he's not dumb. He knows what he's doing and whatever choices we took, it'll definitely _him_ who's more profitable than us. I don't care about him throwing me inside the prison, but how about you? Who'll protect you if I'm away? Who'll love you so much if I'm not here by your side? I'm not gonna risk everything to leave you alone, _moreover_ , to let him has you for life. I- I can't make myself imagine something as terrible as that."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Hyungwon reached forwards to hug his lover tight. "I just... too overthinking for nothing. You're right, I just have to believe in you because you _definitely_ know what's the best for us. I'm sorry for that, Love."

"Don't be sorry." Hoseok buried his face deeper on Hyungwon's neck. "It's normal to be worried about something uncertain, moreover, after you chose to live by my side. But I promised that I'll protect you, right?"

"Mm." Hyungwon hummed in agreement. "You're the best, Love."

"Hey, how can you say that? I become like this because you always support me in everything I do, hmm? So who's the best now? You or me?"

"Me, of course." Hyungwon giggled on his blonde's cheek. 

"You, of course." Hoseok giggled back, as happy. "You make everything better, My Baby."

"Aish, shut your poisonous mouth." Hyungwon tilted his head to capture Hoseok's lips with his own. "We better go packing right now, since we're gonna move out from this house."

"Packing can wait." Hoseok kissed harder while gently pushed his lover down onto the bed. "Let me devour you first for now."

"Wait, _wait_ \- Love- _angh_!"

_ Knock, knock. _

Hyungwon stirred lightly in his sleep.

_ Knock, knock. _

His big brown eyes fluttered open seconds after.

_ Knock, knock. _

He then glanced to the side, eyeing his lover who was still deep asleep near his reach. 

_ Who's that?  _

Hyungwon winced to feel familiar pain in his lower half, long fingers gently grabbed a piece of blanket on the floor as he made his way to the front door. 

_ Knock, knock. _

"Yes?" he replied, voice sounded a little harsh. "Who's there? May I help you?"

_ No answers.  _

"Hello?" Hyungwon asked again, although still refusing to open the door in front of him. 

_ Seriously? A prank?  _

A white envelope then met with his bare feet, sliding beneath the door. Hyungwon frowned while stretched his hand to reach for it.

_ It's such a good thing that it's  _ me _ who got up in the first place, if it's Hoseok, I don't want to imagine what'll he do to someone who already ruins his precious sleep time- _

"Eh?" Hyungwon's big brown eyes widen in surprise. "The details..." he read the paper in his hand. "... of assasination?"

_Wait_.

Hyungwon re-read the paper all over again.

_ Damn it. It must be Hyunwoo! _

"Baby?" a sleepy voice greeted from their bedroom door. "What are you doing there?"

"That bastard already sent out your task." Hyungwon showed the envelope in his hand. 

"Task?"

"Why the rush?" the beauty bit his bottom lip, uneasy gnawed harder in his chest. "He didn't even let us to breath."

Hoseok chuckled, _easy_. "Don't think too much. I'll finish whatever he gives to me and quickly come back to you, alright? Don't give me that face. You look too nervous right now."

"How do you think I can't be nervous?" Hyungwon bit his bottom lip harder. "I'm... I'm afraid, you know? He's dangerous, Love, he-"

"Baby, calm down." Hoseok stepped closer to his lover, wide smile bloomed beautifully on his face. "We'll be okay, alright? You believe in me, right?"

"... _always_." Hyungwon reached forward and hugged his blonde tight. "Be safe, okay? Please come home quickly."

"I promise you, My Dear."

*

Three days passed after _that_ day, Hoseok went to _God-knows-where_ while carrying a mission while Hyungwon tried to keep thinking positively that his lover would be home soon. To be honest, it was their _first_ time to be separated like this and it made Hyungwon so _damn_ afraid. Usually Hyungwon would back up his blonde from the shadows, making sure that their crimes would be done neatly and no traces, but now to know they had to deal with Hyunwoo, something kept telling him that the billionaire would _never_ make it too easy for them. 

_ What's his plan now? What'll he do to my baby?  _ Hyungwon licked his lips, _restless_.  _ That bastard... _

"Hyungwon-ah, Mr. Sohn wants you to accompany him."

_ What now?  _

"Okay, thank you. I'll be going." Hyungwon walked to Hyunwoo's usual VIP room and knocked twice. 

"Come on in."

"Sir, you asked for me?"

"Yes." Hyunwoo smirked, _sly_. "Don't be that formal to me, Beautiful Baby. Come here. Pour the wine for me."

_Click_.

Hyungwon blindly pushed the door close behind him. "What do you want?" he asked, _harsh_. "What are you planning?"

Hyunwoo still had the audacity to look confused and it pissed Hyungwon so much. "What do you mean? I just want you to accompany me for the night."

"What will you do to my boyfriend?"

Hyunwoo blinked. "Nothing?"

"Liar." Hyungwon slowly poured the wine in the glass in front of him. "I know you want to separate us."

"I have to admit, _yes_ , but so far he didn't do anything that makes me mad, so..." Hyunwoo shrugged. "You'll meet him soon."

"I-is he... okay?" 

"He's okay. He's doing fine too. Don't worry too much about him..." Hyunwoo stole a deep kiss on the younger's temple. "... you make me jealous."

"You have _no_ right to be jealous, moreover, don't kiss me as you please. I'm not yours." Hyungwon pushed Hyunwoo's face away from his own. 

"Oh come on. Let me kiss you for a moment."

"No."

"You dare to say ' _no_ ' to me?"

"You... threatening me now? Just because my boyfriend is in your hands?"

Hyunwoo shrugged again, _cocky_. "I'm just making the best use of it."

"Making use of _what_? Just because my boyfriend is doing some missions, doesn't mean you can use me. I'm not an available person, and you know that too."

"You know what..." Hyunwoo scooted his face closer to the beauty's. "... the more you resist and defy me, the more greedy I am to taste you."

"You're a monster."

"I'm a _what_?" Hyunwoo pecked the latter's thick lips gently. "Please say that in my mouth."

" _No_ -!" Hyungwon tried to move his face away as Hyunwoo still shoved his face near his own. "Stop it-!"

_ Knock, knock. _

"Hyung."

Hyunwoo retreated his head in an instant to see his brother on the door way. "Joo."

Hyungwon stood up abruptly from his seat. "I-I'm gonna get going, Sir. Call me if you need anything." he then bowed to the duo before hurriedly run away from their sight. 

"You scared him to death." the brown haired man chuckled to his older brother after making sure Hyungwon already closed the door again. 

"What to do... he's so tempting..." Hyunwoo chuckled back, _amused_. "What happened? You rarely come here if I didn't ask you to."

"Shin Hoseok already finished all of his missions, Hyung. He's on his way back to Seoul right now."

Hyunwoo sipped his wine, _uninterested_. "No single mistake?"

"No."

"I still want to play with Hyungwon a little bit longer, though." Hyunwoo slowly shook the glass in his hand. 

"So? What should I do?"

"Mm..." Hyunwoo thought for a moment. "Explode his car. Right _now_."

"Right away, Hyung."

Hyungwon kept feeling uneasy although he didn't know _why_. _It must be because what Hyunwoo did before..._

He huffed while pocketing his hands inside his (Hoseok's) jacket pockets. _Now he dares to initiate kisses, I'm afraid if he does anything more than that after this..._

" _You_ -!! Chae Hyungwon!!"

_ Plakk! _

A hard slap met with the beauty's cheek seconds after. "M-Mrs. Shin?" he remembered that gorgeous woman all _too_ well. His number one person who would _never_ agree Hoseok decided to love him; his lover's very _own_ birth mother.

"You monster! What did you do to my baby?! You're such a jinx! After chose to live with you, Hoseok's life is definitely destroyed!!"

"Mrs. Shin, what do you mean? I didn't do anything to him-"

"Didn't do anything?! You made him sells the house we gave him and now you made him in critical state and you said ' _didn't do anything_ '?!"

"He- _what_? C-critical state?" Hyungwon's hands trembled as the beautiful middle aged woman's repeated her words.

"Yes! He caught in an accident on his way home an hour ago! You happy now?" the older's knuckles turned white from how hard she restrained herself. "And _what_? After destroying my baby's life, you still shamelessly living out your life to the fullest in _this_ kind of place?!"

"Mrs. Shin, where's he now? Can I see him? I-"

"No need! You better not seeing him again since _this_ exact second, you monster!"

_ Plaakk!! _

And she gave another hard slap on Hyungwon's face before walked away just like that.

_ Wait- wait-! _

Hyungwon run his long fingers over his hair, lips spreaded wide to let out a bitter chuckle as drip over drip of tears fell down onto his cheeks. 

_ Hoseok? Caught in an accident? It can't be... _

He crouched down on the side pavement and sobbed unbearably.

_ He's already on his way home? But how can he... critical state...? No! It can't be! It must be a nightmare, right?! _

Hyungwon swallowed his sobs again, back to standing on his feet and run to the direction where his lover's mother came before. 

_ I have to see him- I have to- Hoseok, wait for me-! _


End file.
